Malentendus
by marsandpa
Summary: Durant l'épisode 8x07. Olivia repart du 1.6 sans rien dire à Elliot. Mais si il l'avait découvert et rendait une petite visite à Olivia ? Dans cette histoire, Elliot est divorcé.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fanfic. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais me lancer mais je n'osais pas. Maintenant c'est fait. Soyez indulgents svp ! Bonne lecture…

Olivia est sur son divan, télé allumée, télécommande en main, changeant de chaîne toutes les trois secondes. Son repas sur le plateau posé sur la table basse est intact, ainsi que le verre de vin à côté. Elle n'a le cœur ni à manger ni à se divertir. Elle pense à lui, à cette femme blonde à son bureau, mais surtout à la main d'Elliot posée sur son épaule. Elle jette la télécommande sur la table basse, se lève et commence à arpenter le salon.

« Incroyable. Huit ans que nous travaillons ensemble, jamais il ne m'a touché comme ça ! »

Elle est en colère, la jalousie la submerge.

« Merde, pourquoi je réagis comme ça, on n'est pas mariés, on est juste équipiers ! »

Elle se laisse de nouveau tomber sur le divan, totalement perdue.

« Bon sang, c'est possible, ça ne peut pas être possible. »

Elle se rend compte à ce moment-là que si elle a rêvé d'Elliot en Orégon, dans cet hôpital, que si elle était si excitée de rentrer à New York et qui si elle est si furieuse en repensant à ce qui s'est passé plus tôt au bureau, il n'y a qu'une seule explication. Elle saisit sa tête dans ses mains, coudes sur ses genoux. Elle est plus désespérée qu'étonnée d'avoir découvert qu'elle est amoureuse de son équipier. Si elle ne fréquente plus d'hommes depuis bien longtemps ou qu'elle compare ceux qu'elle rencontre systématiquement à Elliot, il y a bien une raison. Mais maintenant qu'elle se l'avoue vraiment, c'est une autre histoire. Surtout, elle si dit que si il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, il aurait déjà fait un pas dans sa direction. Après tout il est divorcé maintenant.

« Je suis partie quatre semaines, et il saute sur la première fille qui passe. Ne rêve pas Olivia, cet homme n'est pas pour toi. »

Elle redresse la tête, et la secoue de gauche à droite, ne sachant pas si elle doit rire ou pleurer de cette situation.

Soudain un coup sur la porte la sort de ses pensées. Il est presque vingt deux heures, personne ne sait qu'elle est rentrée, à part Cragen et Porter. Elle se lève du divan et se dirige vers la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? »

C'est alors qu'elle entend cette voix profonde qui lui a tant manqué ces quatre dernières semaines. Il porte un jean bleu, une chemise noire et son blouson en cuir. Il est encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

« C'est Elliot. »

Son cœur s'accélère juste à ces deux mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Comment sait-il qu'elle est rentrée ? Elle prend une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte. Alors il est là, avec sa carrure imposante et son regard perçant. Elle si dit qu'il est peut-être fâché, étant donné sa position. Ses pieds sont largeur d'épaules et ses mains sont ancrées dans ses poches.

« Tu es rentrée depuis longtemps ? »

Même pas un petit 'salut' ou 'ça va' se dit-elle. Il doit être fâché.

« Trois jours. »

Elle essaye de mettre de la confiance dans sa voix mais elle échoue.

« Et tu comptais me le faire savoir quand ? »

Là plus de doute, il est définitivement fâché.

« J'allais t'appeler mais je n'ai pas eu le temps encore. »

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi sa voix est si petite, si fragile.

« Evidemment, une fois que tous les autres auraient été au courant, tu m'aurais informé. »

Ah si, elle sait.

Elle est partie, elle n'a rien dit.

Elle est revenue, elle n'a rien dit.

« Ecoute Elliot, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé ok ! Maintenant soit tu as quelque chose à me dire soit tu rentres chez toi ! »

Olivia est de plus en plus irritée par Elliot. D'accord elle est partie sans dire au revoir, mais ça n'était pas pour le plaisir, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Elliot, qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'elle a ouvert la porte, devient de plus en plus rouge avec la colère montante. Soudain ses mains sont hors de ses poches. Son bras gauche tombe à son côté tandis que son droit se lève, l'index de sa main pointant dans la direction d'Olivia.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi Olivia ! »

Ses yeux s'élargissent à ses mots. Elle ne peut pas croire ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il l'arrête, son doigt revenant de nouveau, mais dans son visage cette fois-ci.

« Tu es venue au bureau, tu as parlé à Dany et à Cragen. Tu savais que j'étais là mais tu es partie ! »

Il hurle maintenant. Son visage est entièrement rouge, et il est à bout de souffle.

Olivia, quand à elle, est paralysée. Elle l'a déjà vu énervé, bien sûr, mais jamais contre elle, jamais autant en tout cas. Mais quand elle entend le mot 'Dany' sortir de sa bouche, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Elle se met aussi à hurler, levant les bras au ciel pour intensifier chaque mot.

« Oui je t'ai vu, quand j'étais dans le bureau de Cragen, mais tu avais l'air très occupé, alors je n'ai pas voulu te déranger ! »

Elle n'a pas voulu le déranger. Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il veut lui dire que c'est une excuse minable mais c'est le moment que choisit la voisine pour ouvrir sa porte.

« Il y a un problème Olivia ? »

Olivia se sent tout à coup extrêmement gênée. Elle s'avance gentiment de la vieille dame.

« Non madame Smith, tout va très bien. Merci de vous inquiéter. Et excusez-nous pour le bruit. »

La voisine fait un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprend et referme sa porte.

Olivia soupire doucement, se demandant silencieusement si la situation peut empirer. Et quand elle se retourne, Elliot n'est plus là. Mais quand elle regarde un peu mieux, elle l'aperçoit dans son salon, figé.

Elle pense alors que oui, la situation peut empirer.

A suivre… si vous le désirez…faites-moi savoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Il a les pieds solidement posés au sol, et ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine. Il la fixe droit dans les yeux, le désir de combattre écrit partout sur son visage.

Olivia ne veut pas se battre. Elle à un mal de tête terrible qui menace d'apparaître donc elle décide d'essayer de calmer le jeu. Elle s'avance doucement de sa porte, la referme derrière elle, puis se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle ouvre le réfrigérateur et en sort deux bières. Elle referme la porte, ferme ses yeux un instant, les rouvre et se retourne.

« Tu veux une bière ? »

Sa voix sort un peu bizarre d'avoir crié quelques minutes auparavant.

« Non, je ne veux pas de bière. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Je veux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me traites comme ça. »

Il ne crie plus mais son ton est encore pointu. Ses bras sont toujours croisés et il n'a visiblement pas l'intention de se détendre.

Olivia s'avance avec ses deux bouteilles à la main et en tend une à Elliot.

« Ecoute Elliot, je suis désolée. J'aurai du t'appeler c'est vrai. Pardonne-moi. »

Il se radoucit un peu, décroise ses bras et tend sa main droite pour saisir la bière.

C'est une petite victoire pour Olivia, qui tente un petit sourire timide en direction d'Elliot.

Il ne le rend pas.

« Si tu crois qu'une bière et un sourire vont t'excuser de tout, tu te trompes. »

Olivia ne répond pas. Au lieu de cela elle dévisse la capsule de sa bière, la jette sur la table basse et prend une grande gorgée. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi cette petite remarque la touche autant, mais elle fait.

« J'ai réellement pensé que cette petite coupure allait nous faire du bien. Que je te manquerai un peu et qu'à mon retour on pourrait repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais visiblement je me suis trompée. »

Elliot ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il a envie de lui dire qu'il était perdu sans elle. Qu'après son départ, il a bien failli devenir fou, d'ignorer si elle allait bien, où elle était, et pire, avec qui. Parce qu'en quatre semaines, il a eu le temps de penser à elle. Et les conclusions qu'il en a tirées sont simples. Il aime Olivia Benson. Et si elle ressentait la même chose, elle aurait couru vers lui dès son retour. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Donc il ment.

«Tu avais raison sur un point. Cette coupure m'a fait du bien. Je me suis rendu compte que je peux travailler sans toi. Et même travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre est possible. »

Olivia va s'assoir rapidement sur son divan, incertaine si ses jambes la soutiendront encore longtemps. Il l'aurait giflé qu'elle n'aurait pas plus mal.

« Bien. Alors je pense que notre association est réellement terminée alors. »

Elle a mal. Et même si elle doit le blesser lui aussi pour anesthésier la douleur, alors tous les coups sont permis.

« Je suis bien contente que tu le prennes comme ça. J'avais vraiment peur que tu m'en veuilles de quitter l'unité. »

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Lui qui voulait simplement rester fier pour ne pas s'effondre devant elle, le voilà maintenant comme un idiot. Il est debout au milieu du salon, sa bière à la main, toujours fermée.

Voyant qu'apparemment son petit discours a fait son effet, Olivia décide de continuer.

« Dean m'a demandé de venir travailler avec lui pour le FBI. »

Dean.

Dean Porter.

Ce trou du cul d'agent du FBI.

Elliot va s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face du divan, il ouvre sa bière et regarde Olivia avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh, je comprends maintenant. Porter a enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. »

Olivia fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'allusion.

« Tu peux préciser ta pensée ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Te mettre dans son lit. »

C'est au tour d'Olivia de sourire.

« Avoue que comme ça tu te sens moins seul. »

Maintenant Elliot est perplexe. Sa remarque devait juste fâcher Olivia mais au lieu de ça elle sourit. Et pourquoi il se sent moins seul ?

« Tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne ? »

Olivia pose sa bière sur la table, se penche en avant et repose ses coudes sur ses genoux, liant ses mains ensemble.

« Etant donné que tu t'es tapé ma remplaçante, on est à égalité. »

Elliot pose lui aussi sa bière sur la table, se redresse puis s'installe confortablement en arrière dans le fauteuil.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire un truc pareil ? »

Merde.

Maintenant elle est obligée de lui dire ce qu'elle a vu.

« Je t'ai vu avec elle quand je suis passée au bureau cet après-midi. Et inutile de me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ou que votre relation n'est que professionnelle. »

Il y a du dédain dans sa voix, elle le sait, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« Donc tu as couché avec lui. »

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation.

Olivia se lève du divan et se dirige vers la porte. Elle l'ouvre rapidement puis se tourne vers Elliot, sa main droite toujours sur la poignée.

« Bien, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Maintenant tu peux aller rejoindre ta chère Dany et me foutre la paix. »

Il faut qu'il sorte avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes. En quatre semaines elle a perdu l'homme qu'elle aime et avec ce qu'elle lui a dit au sujet du FBI, peut-être son travail. Quel désastre.

Mais il ne bouge pas du fauteuil. Le seul geste qu'il accomplit est de se pencher en avant pour récupérer sa bière. Il en boit quelques gorgées puis la repose sur la table.

Olivia tient toujours la poignée. Sa respiration est rapide, ses yeux piquent. Elle sait qu'elle ne va pas tenir longtemps.

« S'il te plait, Elliot, pars. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Sa voix est tremblante. Sa fin est proche.

Un petit ricanement s'échappe des lèvres d'Elliot sans qu'il puisse le contrôler.

« Comme ça tu vas pouvoir appeler ce connard pour qu'il vienne te changer les idées. »

Les larmes commencent à tomber. Mais pas des larmes de tristesse. Des larmes de colère. Il pense qu'elle couche avec Porter alors que c'est faux. En revanche, elle sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Dany parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle a vu. Elle a envie de hurler sa douleur.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle claque la porte fermée et se retourne dans la direction d'Elliot.

« Ferme-la, tu ne sais rien, toi tu n'as rien vu ! »

Elliot se lève d'un bond du fauteuil et se tourne lui aussi pour lui faire face. Ses poings sont serrés à ses côtés.

« Toi non plus tu n'as rien vu. »

Sa voix est basse et dangereuse. La veine dans son cou commence à palpiter.

« Si justement, je t'ai vu. Je vous ai vu. Tu avais ta main sur son épaule et tu souriais. »

Il ricane encore, ses poings se relâchent et il secoue sa tête dans l'anéantissement.

« Et c'est tout ? Donc parce que tu m'as vu mettre ma main sur l'épaule de mon équipière et sourire, ça veut dire que je couche avec elle. »

Elle enroule ses bras autour d'elle et plus de larmes tombent. Mais cette fois-ci c'est bien la tristesse qui sort de ses yeux.

« Elle n'est pas ton équipière. Je suis ton équipière. »

Il ne comprend pas ce qui est en train de se passer dans cette pièce. Elle est fâchée, puis triste. Ce n'est pas l'Olivia qu'il connait.

« Mais tu es partie. Tu m'as abandonné. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que me faire à l'idée qu'il fallait bien que je travaille avec quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne revenais pas. »

Il n'y a plus de colère dans sa voix. Il veut simplement qu'elle comprenne.

Olivia ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il pensait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Mais pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'allais pas revenir ? »

Il secoue sa tête, incertain.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout a été si difficile entre nous récemment. Je t'ai dit pas mal de choses blessantes et j'ai pensé que peut-être tu en avais eu assez de moi. »

La bouche d'Olivia s'ouvre dans le choc. Assez de lui ! Si seulement il savait. Elle ne pourra jamais en avoir assez de lui. Il est tout ce qu'elle a.

« Oh El, je suis désolée que tu es pensé ça. Je suis partie trop vite pour te dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

El. Elle l'a appelé El. Tout à coup un poids énorme se soulève de ses épaules à la simple mention de son surnom. Toute sa colère s'est évaporée comme par enchantement.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé dès que tu es revenue ? »

Il n'y a pas d'accusation dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité.

Elle ne peut pas continuer à lui mentir comme ça, c'est idiot, ils n'ont plus quinze ans.

« Je ne suis pas rentrée il y a trois jours. Je suis arrivée à quatorze heures…aujourd'hui. »

Elliot plisse son front en signe d'incompréhension.

Mais Olivia continue.

« Je suis passée chez moi pour déposer mes affaires. J'ai lu mon courrier et j'ai pris un bain. Ensuite je suis allée faire quelques courses et je suis rentrée ici. »

Elle lui raconte des détails totalement inutiles, juste pour repousser l'inévitable, lui avouer la véritable raison qui a fait qu'elle ne l'a pas salué au bureau.

Elliot est silencieux. Pour la première fois en des mois ils ont une conversation, une vraie conversation. Donc il ne va certainement pas l'interrompre.

Elle décide de se lancer.

« Ensuite je suis allée au bureau. J'ai rencontré l'inspecteur Beck. Elle m'a dit que tu étais en plein interrogatoire, donc je suis allée voir Cragen en attendant. »

Tout à coup elle ressemble à une petite fille. Elle joue avec ses mains et elle remue comme si elle avait une envie pressante.

« Pendant que je discutais avec Cragen, je t'ai vu approcher de nos bureaux. Tu t'es arrêté à la hauteur de Beck et tu as mis ta main sur son épaule. Et tu lui as souri. »

Elliot ouvre la bouche avec hésitation.

« Et ? »

Elle se dit qu'elle doit vraiment avoir l'air d'une idiote. Mais il est trop tard pour s'arrêter de toute façon.

« Ca m'a mis en colère. Cette complicité, le fait que tu la touches. Ca ne m'a pas plu. Alors je suis partie. »

Elle regarde ses pieds, embarrassée comme jamais elle ne l'a été dans sa vie.

Elliot a envie de sourire. Elle est jalouse. Enfin il croit. Il doit savoir.

« Je ne comprend pas Olivia. C'était un geste totalement anodin entre collègues. »

Elle marmonne, la tête toujours baissée.

« Anodin mon cul ! »

Il a vraiment envie de rire maintenant. Mais s'il fait ça, il va la mettre en colère et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il veut en ce moment.

« Quoi ? »

Elle relève la tête et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai dit anodin mon cul ! Tu m'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. »

Il croise lui aussi ses bras.

« C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi. »

Elle relève son menton dans le défi.

« Mais tu n'as pas nié ! »

Il n'en peut plus. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai, mais j'étais en colère. Et puis pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? »

Elle décroise ses bras et pose une main sur chacune de ses hanches. Les larmes se sont arrêtées, ne laissant plus que quelques traces sur ses joues.

« Je suis jalouse, ça te va comme réponse ? »

Jalouse de qui, se dit-il, de l'équipière ou de la femme ?

« Elle est ici provisoirement et tu le sais. Cette place est la tienne. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour demander une aide divine, puis le regarde.

« Mais tu le fais exprès. Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaye de dire ? Ou bien tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ? »

Il faut que le jeu cesse, ils ont suffisamment tourné en rond toutes ces années. Il lève ses mains, paumes dirigées vers elle.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai compris ce que tu essayes de me dire. Seulement je voulais l'entendre vraiment. Que tu es jalouse de Dany. »

Elle est honnête avec lui, s'ouvre pour la première fois, et lui joue avec elle. La colère est de retour.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant que tu es célibataire tu as besoin de savoir que tu peux encore plaire ? Rassures-toi, c'est le cas. Ton égo peut dormir tranquille. Maintenant vas t'en, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Elle se dirige vers la porte mais quand elle passe à la hauteur d'Elliot, il la saisit par le bras.

« Attends Olivia. Réponds à une seule question et après je te laisse tranquille. »

Elle dégage son bras de sa prise d'un coup sec.

« Je t'écoute. »

Il avale sa salive, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Porter et toi ? »

Son cœur s'accélère à l'idée de quelle va être sa réponse. Il retient son souffle.

« Non. Il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien. »

Il ne lui laisse aucune chance de réagir quand il saisit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasse.

Voilà, encore un autre chapitre après celui-là et ce sera terminé !

Merci pour vos reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est un simple baiser, rapide, juste lèvres contre lèvres. Il enlève sa bouche de celle d'Olivia, mais laisse ses mains en place.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir été un abruti une fois de plus. »

Il retire ses mains de son visage et se recule d'un pas.

Olivia est sous le choc. Ses bras pendent mollement à ses côtés.

« Je me fous de Dany. Comme toi je n'ai pas eu le choix. Après mon comportement avec Blane, soit j'acceptais de travailler avec elle soit j'étais consigné à faire de la paperasserie. Et je n'avais aucune envie d'être assis à ce bureau toute la journée si tu n'étais pas en face de moi. »

Sa respiration commence à revenir à un rythme normal. Mais elle ne bouge pas.

«Mais tu as dit que tu peux travailler sans moi. »

Il frotte ses mains sur son visage et soupire.

« Parce que tu m'as dit que tu étais rentrée depuis trois jours. »

Elle rétrécie ses yeux.

« Tu m'as menti ? »

Le coin de sa bouche se soulève.

« C'est toi qui a commencé. »

Ils se mettent à rire tous les deux et à ce moment-là chacun sait que le combat est terminé.

Elliot se rapproche alors d'Olivia et pose sa main droite sur sa joue.

«Je ne t'ai jamais à quel point magnifique tu es. »

Olivia rougit furieusement.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru devenir fou sans toi. »

Elle sent les larmes derrière ses yeux. Elle ferme ses yeux.

Il passe sa main gauche dans ses cheveux et en prend une poignée, rapprochant terriblement lentement son visage du sien.

«Promets-moi que tu ne partiras plus. Jure-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

Elle ne retient pas les larmes quand elles viennent. Elle a si souvent rêvé d'entendre ses mots. Elle incline la tête en signe d'accord, les émotions l'empêchant de parler.

Mais cette réponse ne lui suffit pas. Il sert son poing dans ses cheveux.

« Dis-le Olivia. »

Elle ouvre lentement ses yeux et le regarde.

« Je te le jure Elliot. »

Sa voix est enrouée et tremblante. Elle veut passer par son regard tout ce qu'elle n'ose pas lui dire. Mais il mérite de l'entendre.

«Je ne te quitterais jamais. »

C'est elle qui prend l'initiative. Elle clôture les quelques millimètres séparant leurs lèvres et l'embrasse. Les bouches s'ouvrent et les langues dansent dans un baiser intoxiquant. Ses mains s'accrochent à sa chemise désespérément, ayant peur qu'il disparaisse si elle lâche. Les mains deviennent impatientes sous les corps qui s'offrent généreusement. Il embrasse son cou et remonte vers son oreille.

« Si tu veux arrêter dis-le maintenant. Ca me tuera probablement mais je préfère savoir. »

Olivia prend son menton dans sa main et incline son visage en face du sien. Ses lèvres sont gonflées et ses yeux lourds avec le désir.

« Si tu t'arrêtes, je te jure que c'est moi qui te tue. »

Il lui sourit tendrement, la prend par la main et l'entraîne dans la chambre.

Les seules entraves physiques sont vite dispersées dans la pièce. Il n'y a plus de cris, plus de larmes. Même les mots sont inutiles. Ils ont toujours mieux communiqué en silence. Seuls les gémissements et les soupirs traversent les murs, et quand leur passion est enfin assouvie, ils tombent dans un sommeil profond et confortable, leur corps enchevêtrés et rassasiés.

Olivia est la première à se réveiller. Elle éprouve d'étranges sensations. Elle a mal partout dans son corps mais elle se sent pourtant totalement reposée et détendue. Le brouillard se dissipe peu à peu de son esprit et tout à coup elle se souvient. Un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres et elle laisse sa mémoire retracer les évènements de la nuit passée. Elle a fait l'amour avec Elliot. Ce qui lui semblait encore hier complètement inaccessible s'est finalement produit. Elle est couchée sur son côté gauche, sa tête est orientée vers la porte de la salle de bains. Elliot est derrière elle, son bras droit solidement enroulé autour de sa taille, la tenant fermement contre lui. Leurs jambes sont emmêlées. Elle entend sa respiration contre ses cheveux. Il dort profondément et même si elle sait qu'il a certainement besoin de repos, elle ne peut résister à l'idée de le réveiller pour encore l'embrasser, le toucher, être sûre que tout ceci est bien vrai. Et soudain elle panique. Et s'il regrette. Et si en se réveillant il se rend compte qu'il a fait une énorme erreur.

Elle doit sortir de ce lit. Elle commence par doucement défaire ses jambes de celles d'Elliot. Elle procède lentement et finit par y arriver. Elle n'a plus qu'à enlever son bras de sa taille et elle sera libre. Mais quand elle le saisit pour le retirer, Elliot sert instinctivement sa prise sur elle.

«Si tu essayes de sortir de ce lit pour courir de moi encore une fois, tu peux oublier cette idée tout de suite. »

Sa voix est granuleuse du sommeil toujours présent, la rendant encore plus sexy.

«Je pouvais vivre en imaginant ton corps sous le mien, tes baisers contre ma peau, ou mes mains partout sur toi. Mais maintenant que sais l'effet que ça fait, je ne peux imaginer de ne pouvoir te toucher chaque fois que je le désire. »

Elle se retourne lentement dans ses bras, lui permettant de garder son bras sur sa taille. Elle pose sa tête sur le même oreiller que lui, touchant son front au sien.

«Je n'essayais pas de courir. J'ai simplement eu peur que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Et je préférais ne pas être nue contre toi quand tu allais me dire que nous avions fait une erreur. »

Il sourit paresseusement, inclinant légèrement sa tête pour toucher ses lèvres aux siennes. C'est juste un baiser, mais il est plein de promesses.

«J'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs dans ma vie. Ce que nous avons fait est tout sauf une erreur. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je veux me réveiller auprès de toi chaque matin et m'endormir dans tes bras chaque soir. »

Elle pleure mais elle ne sait pas quand elle a commencé. Elle pose tendrement sa main gauche sur la joue d'Elliot et lui sourit par ses larmes.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle est étonnée elle-même de l'avoir dit aussi naturellement et facilement.

Les yeux d'Elliot se mettent à briller.

« Oh je t'aime aussi Liv, tellement. Mais honnêtement je pensais que je serais le premier à le dire. »

Il sourit comme un imbécile et Olivia ne peut résister, elle avance sa bouche à la sienne et l'embrasse avec autant de ferveur que l'amour qu'elle a pour lui. Le baiser se termine lentement, les deux à bout de souffle mais ne voulant pas l'arrêter. Elliot est le premier à se retirer. Il repose son front à nouveau contre le sien.

« Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour parler de ça, mais je veux que tu saches que si ton désir de bébé est toujours là, l'adoption ne sera plus une option pour toi. »

Elle retire sa main de sa joue et se redresse pour s'appuyer sur son coude droit.

« Tu as déjà quatre grands enfants El, tu veux vraiment recommencer avec les couches et les biberons ? »

Il se tourne un peu pour se retrouver sur le dos et regarde le plafond attentivement.

« C'est vrai que ça me fera certainement bizarre au début, mais l'idée d'avoir de nouveau un petit Stabler avec toi et le regarder courir partout me tente beaucoup. »

Elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que ça ne sera pas un petit Benson qui courra partout ? »

Il incline juste un peu la tête pour la regarder et lui sourit.

« Tu feras comme tu voudras, mais étant donné que tu t'appelleras madame Stabler, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi notre enfant s'appellerai Benson. »

Sa tête va exploser. D'abord il lui demande de lui jurer qu'elle ne le quittera jamais. Ensuite il lui dit qu'il veut passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Il vient de lui proposer d'avoir un enfant tout en étant mariée avec lui. Elle sait que pour la troisième fois en vingt quatre heures elle pleure encore devant lui mais elle s'en fiche. Après tout, s'il va être son mari et le père de leur bébé, elle n'a rien à lui cacher. Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle est d'accord avec tout ça mais il lève sa main gauche et place son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

« On a tout le temps dans le monde pour parler de son nom. Je te propose pour le moment de nous entraîner pour être sûr qu'il sera parfait. »

Encore une fois elle n'a pas le temps de répondre. Sa main se déplace à sa nuque et il la tire sur lui, l'embrassant avec toute la passion qu'il a pour elle.

Ils ne reparleront pas de son nom, pas dans l'heure à venir en tout cas. Pour l'instant, seuls leurs corps parlent, et ils ont beaucoup de choses à dire.

FINI…

Voilà c'est terminé, merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai eu à l'écrire.

A bientôt peut-être. Sandrine.


End file.
